


Do You...

by taliapotter



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliapotter/pseuds/taliapotter
Summary: Kala posts an ad for a date in the classified and is shocked to discover there are actually men willing to take her up on her offer. Actually, it's more like one man. He's impossibly perfect, and it is making her sweat.





	Do You...

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this KalaGang fic! There is some mention of sex/oral/etc. This is a warning so if you are uncomfortable with any content of the like, please refrain from reading. This story took me WAY TOO LONG to write, but I hope you all feel a little bit of love for it.

Her advertisement read something like, _“Needs date for wedding. Must be at least 5’11. Preferably interested in conversation a little more mentally stimulating than small talk about the weather. Must be able to convince friends we are a couple. Compensation will be provided at the end of the night. Thanks.”_ she signed it with an email address that she had set up specifically for this. _How embarrassing._

When she got a single response a few days later, she certainly didn’t expect a man to seem so excited to be a date to a wedding, let alone to act like her significant other for the day. Exactly 5’11 with deep blue eyes and a gentle German accent, he appeared at her door, newspaper soggy in his rain wet hands, and a crooked smile on his startlingly pink lips. His name was Wolfgang. Her breath hitched in her throat, causing her to choke all over the place. Thankfully it was a warmup date, and she wasn’t yet wearing the delicate dress she had spent hours deciding upon. Riley and Will were getting married, two of her best and oldest friends… Still, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. She was scouring newspapers for desperate dicks and this guy was just aiming to be a creeper. _Please, for the love of the Gods and Goddesses, let him be normal. Maybe I shouldn’t have invited him to my apartment._

Too late. There he was, barely uttering an apology for drenching her welcome mat with the cute elephants all over it in muddy/grassy/rain-drenched poop. “Are you alright?” he asked, then looked her up and down like a piece of fresh meat. “I haven’t given you anything to choke about yet, lovely girl.”

“Goodness, please!” she barked, shaking her head furiously. “Just come in, alright?” 

He ducked his head and stepped past her, slipping off his shoes at the doorway, a relief to her heavily burdened heart. A smirk passed over his lips but did not pass under her gaze. _You have no other choice, Kala. He was your only option. Is. He is your only option._ Her blood skipped around rapidly in her chest as she latched the door behind his wide frame. 

He put himself down on the couch, looking around at her vibrant little place. “This where you live, then?” he questioned, “Strange to ask a stranger here, don’t you think?” That smile on his face belonged there. The way his cheeks turned up and into themselves, little curved wrinkles of something ridiculously handsome that she couldn’t even describe to herself. 

“Perhaps,” she muttered, wringing her hands and flicking her hair from her face with a toss of her head. _Smart, I suppose. He sees the fault in my thinking already. Maybe he is a creep._

“Do not worry,” he urged, “I am not a weird person.” His accent was extra cream in her lazy morning coffee. 

Hers was just as pronounced as she half breathed, “Well, I cannot be sure. Yet, here you are. Thank you for responding, Wolfgang.” She yanked the bottom of her shirt down, nervously fidgeting. _Wolfgang. What a peculiar name._

“You are most welcome, Kala. Now, what do I have to know in order to convince your friends that we are a couple?” He looked decidedly relaxed sitting there, his thighs spread just so, his hands clasped together and his eyes aimed toward her from underneath those impossible brows. 

She huffed deeply. “Everything. Where do we start?”  
…

It took Kala approximately three hours to go over everything from her favorite color to the body wash she used and in that time Wolfgang gained an appreciation for the subtle scent it left floating behind her as she nervously paced the living room. 

She had learned less about him, but then he didn’t seem to be the biggest talker and he liked to observe more than he liked to interject with similar stories. She figured they could pull through it.

He was due to pick her up at eleven thirty and they were to be at the church, seated with tissues ready at precisely noon. Kala struggled to perfect her hair and in the end she simply tied it off to the side in a ponytail of gorgeous waves. Her makeup was soft to compliment the dress she had picked out so carefully. 

She was impressed when Wolfgang was a few moments early. She unlocked the door, quickly called, “come in, I’ll be right out!” and darted back to her bedroom before he had the chance to see her in the dress. 

Wolfgang closed and then stood by the door, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves at least three times before he heard Kala’s approaching footsteps. She appeared around the corner of the wall that hid her bathroom and bedroom from view and Wolfgang had to stifle a gasp. She looked stunning from head to toe. Her hair pulled to the side, the way the light pink dress hugged her in all the right places, and the lace that fell over it all, draping just enough below the skirt to give notice to her legs, which then drew the eye down to the stunning shoes she had somehow gotten to match perfectly with the ensemble. “What do you think?” she asked, ducking her head and smiling. Her fingers tightened around her clutch.

“You look beautiful. It is my pleasure to be your date for the day,” he responded, fumbling for the door knob. “Should we go?” He held the door and was careful not to watch too closely as she swept past him. He closed the door and she closed the space between them, locking the door and then twisting the knob firmly to assure it was actually closed. 

“Ready!” she announced, scanning the area around her for his car. 

“This way,” he said, smiling and taking her hand in his. She felt suddenly self-conscious. _What if no one believes this?_

He pulled Kala toward what appeared to be a Porsche, but she let her eyes wander over to the sensible economy car next to it. She thought it was quite adult of Wolfgang to drive a Ford Focus, very mature, albeit a little ugly and not so much her taste. He clicked a button on his keys and the Porsche jumped to life, the headlights glowing and the engine turning, then quietly rumbling. Her eyes widened and she looked over at him. “I thought you were in the locksmith business?” 

He pulled open the passenger door of the sleek black vehicle and ushered her in. “I never said locksmith. I said I knew how to pick locks.” He smirked and winked at her, and Kala just nodded. _Expected. He is a criminal. I am in a Porsche that belongs to a criminal. Great. I am going to die._

He got into the driver’s side and revved the engine before pulling the Porsche out gracefully. Kala was watching him as he slid his hands across the console and took her hand in his. She flinched, startled at how homey his skin felt against hers. “Do not worry, Kala. This will work.”

“Turn left,” she said softly, “at the light, I mean.”

He released her hand and flicked the turn signal to life. 

…

Kala and Wolfgang took a seat beside a girl with the most interesting hair Wolfgang had ever seen. Amanita gasped, “Kala!” and pulled her friend in for a hug. “Nomi will be here any second, but who is this cutie pie?” Her brows danced above her dark eyes suggestively. 

Wolfgang leaned over Kala, hand extended. “Wolfgang. Pleasure.”

“Nice firm handshake,” she complimented him with a half smirk, “Amanita, nice to meet cha!” She wiggled a little to match her rhyme’s rhythm. 

Kala leaned into Wolfgang muttering a quick, “Nomi and Amanita, desperately in love, together for years,” under her breath and then pulled back just as rapidly. Wolfgang memorized this. 

Nomi appeared then, more introductions were made and she squeezed Kala’s thigh. “He’s one HUNDRED percent babe, Kala.” She winked at her friend and then brought her finger to her mouth to bite.

Kala responded, flustered, “I, uh, thanks!” _Believable, moron._

The music signaled that the group should turn their attention forward but all three women lingered, watching Wolfgang. Nomi and Amanita thought about how beautiful he was for Kala, and she was fixated on thinking about how beautiful he was, period. He had to motion with his eyes that the bride had appeared before the girls would look up. 

She was breathtaking. Riley was dressed in a pair of white skinnies and a white t-shirt under a lace cardigan. Her plain white Keds made no noise as she walked toward Will, and the sunlight filtering in through the windows glittered against the tiny crystal stars dotting her hair. Will stood at the altar, tears forcing him to continuously, furiously wipe at his eyes. Riley squeezed her tiny baby’s breath bouquet and pulled it a little closer to her chest as she took her last few steps toward her future. 

Wolfgang’s eyes swept over the scene and then sideways toward his date. Kala was eagerly inching forward in her seat, perhaps unaware of herself, as her heels dug harder into the ground for grip. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to miss a thing due to blurry vision. Wolfgang stifled a smile, but just as he found himself settling back into enjoying the view of the bride and groom, his eyes changed direction and found her again.

For a split second she looked back at him, and that was enough.

...

“Kala, love, where did you find such a beautiful thing?” Neets grabbed Kala’s arm, “and why haven’t you told me about him before?”

Kala blushed but squared her shoulders. “It is a relatively new relationship, I wasn’t sure it would last and I did not want to get anyone’s hopes up unnecessarily.” _That’s much better than before…_

Neets smiled, tightened her hold on Kala and continued, “Always logical, this one.”

Wolfgang returned to the girls with three glasses full to the brim with liquids of varying colors. Neets had a strong passion for Blue, a drink that tasted like pineapple and made Kala vomit on her twenty second birthday. Just one look at the vibrant glass Wolfgang handed Neets was enough to make Kala a little nauseated. She grabbed her screwdriver and took a swig. 

Kala recognized the voice from across the room. She nearly choked on her screwdriver when she realized who it was. _Why would Daya bring him here?_ Her eyes scanned the crowd until she spotted him. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Wolfgang noticed Kala choking and followed her eyes across the room to a man dressed in a fitting black tux and a strangely large bow tie. “Who is he?” Wolfgang asked.

Neets looked around, spotted the man in question and responded, “Her slimy ex, Rajan. What a creep. He was selling watered down drugs to people dying of AIDS in Africa and pretending like his family was looking out for these people by swearing he was helping get rid of the drugs!”

“Sounds like a real creep,” Wolfgang scoffed, repeating Neets’ colorful adjective for the man with extra accented force. 

“Totally,” Kala confirmed, pulling her voice out of the stalled cough in her throat. 

“I cannot believe they were even invited,” Neets said. She chugged the rest of her drink. “Want me to fight them for you, Kala?”

“Who is ‘they?’” Wolfgang questioned, even more lost.

“Daya and Rajan. Daya is Kala’s sister. After Kala broke it off, Daya swooped in.” Amanita supplied, shaking her head. 

“Amanita!” Kala gasped, “Please!”

“What? It’s not untrue!” 

Kala ducked her head and huffed. “I suppose not.”

“Well, are you going to introduce me?” Wolfgang asked. “After all, I am the new boyfriend.”

Kala looked up into his blue eyes and shuddered. “I would not want to do that to you, Wolfgang.”

“Hmm,” he responded, “it seems you may be forced to. It looks like Rajan is coming this way.” 

Kala squeaked and turned on her heel, only to discover Rajan was barreling toward them with quite the face of determination. Wolfgang traced a comforting hand over Kala’s back and rested it finally on her waist, stepping closer to her.

“Kala! How lovely you look tonight. What a wonderful surprise.” Rajan greeted her with his usual warm smile and Daya jogged up behind him, clearly unable to maintain strides with the same fierce pace as him. 

“Not really a surprise when Will and Riley are her best friends,” Wolfgang quipped, faster with the word poison than Kala would ever be. She had to halt herself from lifting her fist straight into Rajan’s chin.

Rajan’s smile changed shape then, less amused and more like a snarl. “And you are?” he waited for an introduction but Kala’s lips still felt glued together. Everything was in slow motion; even her blinks felt like pulling weights over cottonball eyes. 

“Wolfgang Bogdanow. Wonderful to meet you at last Rajan, I’ve heard plenty.” Rajan extended a hand, but Wolfgang declined completing the grip and Rajan’s fingers fell limp to his side.

“Hopefully good,” Rajan said, his chameleon smile finding yet another new shape as he glanced over Wolfgang’s shoulder at Nomi and Amanita. The girls had noticed Wolfgang’s snub and grinned behind their drinks, tastefully held over their mouths.

“Unfortuntely, no,” Kala’s voice startled them all, herself included. Rajan looked at her, those same fingers that Wolfgang had refused curling into an indignant fist. 

Daya then interjected, “Well, why not?” _Daya please, please go away._ Kala could have killed her sister. Always the one with words, with sass. Couldn’t she just be respectful?

“It is no matter why not,” Wolfgang grinned. “Kala, love, do you need anything more? I am on my way to the food table. Would you be interested in a dessert?” Kala was grateful for his ease in such tense situations.

She sighed a “no,” and then tilted her head to turn away from him, but he put his hand under her chin and pulled her mouth closer to his for a firm, attention demanding kiss. Rajan forced himself to look away, but Daya stood, growing angrier and angrier. 

Their mouths separated and Wolfgang said, “The pleasure was not there in this meeting, Rajan,” 

As soon as Wolfgang ducked away, Rajan excused himself from the group as well. Daya looked angry and closed in on her sister, who was immediately grabbed up by Nomi and Amanita. 

“Daya, I think you better go,” Amanita announced, combing her fingers through the bottom part of Kala’s ponytail before the girl could get a word in edgewise. 

Daya shook her head and muttered something under her breath that thankfully all three women beside her did not hear. She walked away then with her bright silver dress swishing behind her, sass truly personified. 

“Don’t worry about her. She has Rajan to suffer with for an eternity,” Nomi added. 

Kala smiled and thanked her friends for their continued support. “I should go find Wolfgang…”

The next few moments were a blur as she walked through the throng of people in search of the man who had just made her mouth tingle with such intensity that she hadn’t thought it possible to be real.

 

…

Her fourth double screwdriver in and her fingers had lost all feeling. She wasn’t sure how she was even still holding the delicate glass. Frightened by her inability to feel anything, Kala sat down at the table marked with her name in black ink calligraphy on an off white card and set her glass next to it. She tried to concentrate on the vibrant orange liquid but found her eyes simply could not focus. She laughed to herself. As she was looking at her useless hands, a man’s slipped into her left one and didn’t move. Following the arm up to the face of this man, she nearly screamed, “Wolfgang! There you are!” She closed her eyes and puckered her lips awkwardly. _Why have I let Rajan get to me like this? Why am I like this?_

Wolfgang laughed, swept the hair from Kala’s face with his left hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “Drunk already?”

She waved her arm around dismissively, barely missing his face. “Yeah, so?” her eyes cracked open and she smirked. “I am no good with alcohol. I like the vodka too much, you see.”

He nodded and looked around. “The party is dying down. Would you like to head home?” She tried to follow his gaze but discovered only that the swirls of remaining people in fancy clothing made her feel more like garbage for wanting to leave than resolute in her decision. 

“Hmm, yes please,” she finally mumbled, picking up her glass to finish it off. “Can we get food? I’m starved.”

“Did you forget to eat the dinner they served for us?” Wolfgang questioned, genuine concern coloring his voice.

“I was too busy being concerned about how I look to eat anything in front of these people. Did you notice Daya’s dress? We will have to say goodnight to Riley and Will.” Kala stood up then, forgetting that Wolfgang still had her hand in his. She took too many steps forward and her shoes slipped under her feet. Wolfgang had to pull her back into a firm standing position from his seat. She tried to look at him but couldn’t see him straight, so she finally gave up and stuttered through a thank you that floated up into space. 

He helped her give her friends proper congratulations and goodbyes, whispered to her that she should take off her shoes, and then carried them for her to his Porsche. 

…

At the pizza place, Kala sat in her cold booth with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She knew she should have brought a jacket, but she didn’t have one that matched the dress. Wolfgang slid into the booth on the opposite side of the table and set down three slices of pizza between them. She grabbed a slice and nearly inhaled it, moaning as the first bite passed down her throat. “So delicious.” She wiped the sauce from her lip with her middle finger and then drew it into her mouth, sucking lightly. “Thank you for this. Tonight was perfect.” She glanced up at him briefly, only to find him resting his head on his fist, looking at her lazily. “Aren’t you going to eat any?” she asked, briefly pausing in her inhalation.

With a little food in her, the room wasn’t spinning quite as much and she figured it was probably the empty stomach that got her so wasted on orange juice and alcoholic water. Wolfgang shook his head, yawned, and sniffed. “I’m not hungry. I had plenty. Eat until you are full and we will get you home.” With this he stood and then wrapped his coat around her, adding even more to her comfort with him. 

Kala nodded then, taking another nibble from the pizza. “Thank you so much, Wolfgang.” Quietly, her voice punctuated the room. He sat again, but this time he decided it was best to remain next to her. 

“It was only pleasure for me, Kala.” She wiped her then empty hands on a napkin before sifting through her clutch for an envelope labeled “Wolfgang” in long, graceful letters. His jacket fell from her shoulder and she adjusted it before she shyly slid the envelope across the table. She looked up and sideways at him, biting her lip in embarrassment. 

“For a moment,” she whispered, “this all felt so real for me. I loved being with you…” she trailed off feeling exposed, and for a brief moment she was stone cold sober. Goosebumps rose up on her arms. 

Wolfgang wrapped her up in his arms before she could protest. “Please, I do not need any compensation. Maybe at the start, but not now.” She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He just chuckled and tucked a hand under her chin. “May I kiss you? I am sorry I didn’t ask before, I was just so mad at that loser.”

She blinked once, twice. “Is this real?” _What does that even mean?_

“It is.” He closed the space between them with a gentle sort of desperation and he felt her hands peek out from under his jacket to touch where his shirt met his pants. She sighed into his mouth and he tasted the sauce she had missed when she wiped her lips. Not at all glamorous, but very Kala, as he had learned over the last twenty four hours.

He pulled away to breathe and she shook her head, looking back down at the pizza on the table, growing colder by the second. She cradled another slice in her hands and offered it to him. He took a small bite and she smiled. They sat in silence as she finished the second slice and took a few nibbles out of the third. Wolfgang asked, “Are you finished?” When she responded with the affirmative, he folded up the pizza and put the whole thing in his mouth, his cheeks ballooning out.

For some reason, Kala could not contain her laughter. This man, who drove a Porsche and had calloused hands and looked stunning in a tailored suit also liked to shove nearly whole slices of pizza into his face and then mumble, “What?” through the crust as if it were a completely regular thing to do. 

“Will you stay the night with me?” Her sobriety was slowly beginning to outweigh her drunkenness, but she doubted it was enough to call this a rational decision at any point. 

It was his turn to avoid her gaze and he answered so honestly it sent a shiver into her spine, “I thought you would never ask.”

…

_The first time you spend the night with anyone is awkward. This is awkward. Oh gods, is he looking at my butt?_ She fumbled her way through her dresser, bending over, squatting, begging for the fabric of her pajama shorts to stop snagging on the tiny screw that was poking into her drawer. She heard a rip as they finally dislodged but she couldn’t find the energy to care at all about it. 

She sighed, steadied herself, and said something that sounded like, “We should shower” but slower and less pronounced. She was halfway naked in the bathroom when he came in behind her, completely stripped minus his boxers, which she was not surprised were his underwear of choice. Bringing her nightclothes to her chest she looked anywhere but down. “Um…” she trailed off, trying to look firmly planted on the ground but instead managing only to look like an awkward flamingo which would lose its balance more often than not. 

“You said we should shower, yes? Did I misunderstand?” He took a step back, halfway out the door.

Her fingers reached forward, brushed his chest, lost control of themselves, trailed down on their own accord and stopped at the hem of those very same boxers she had been avoiding looking at only moments before. “You did, but then again, I think I did too.”

And so he smiled and removed the fabric blocking her view. He was the first in the water and she was not too slow to follow behind. 

Something dizzy settled in behind her eyes and she was positive it was no longer the alcohol clouding her vision.

 

...

Kala woke up slowly. First her body unfurled, and she felt the warmth of Wolfgang’s arm draped over her belly, his fingers holding her shirt in a knot. She opened her eyes, cast a quick sideways glance at him and smiled something soft when she realized his lips were parted and he was snoring ever so slightly from his side of the bed. 

She slipped out from under his fingers, and the trail they left behind tingled on her skin as she found her way to the bathroom. She flipped on the light switch and the dull yellow light above the sink buzzed with effort, and she mentally chided herself for not replacing it earlier. She splashed cool water on her face and patted it dry with a clean hand towel from beside the sink. She looked down at her nails, half picked off from the stress of the wedding and trying to convince everyone that she and Wolfgang were a couple. She bit her lip, her knees got a little weak and she had to grab onto the sink for support. She looked up at herself in the mirror and grinned. _Did we make love last night or was that a terribly beautiful dream?_

The knock on the bathroom door stiffened her knees right back into place. “Kala- I have to pee. Can I come in?”

“Just- just one second. She adjusted her shirt trying to pull the fabric down over her bottom as she reached for the doorknob with one hand. 

The door swung open and there he was, cock half erect, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. “Morgen,” he uttered as he swooped in for a kiss, then stepped past her, leaving her face heated and her head spinning. 

The wall offered a little balance, but she could not help tripping over tangled feet as she made her way into the kitchen. She started boiling a kettle of water for chai and then leaned against the counter, ass barely covered by the fabric of her pajama shorts. They had conveniently snagged and torn in the back while exiting her drawer the previous night.

Arms crossed, she closed her eyes, inhaling the heat of Chicago in the morning. Flashes of fingertip dips and soft kisses flickered behind her eyelids and she heard him shut off the water from behind the memory of his hot little grunts. 

Lazy eyelids rose upwards and she held her breath as he joined her in the kitchen. He smirked at her. _What do I do with that face?_ She could have kicked herself. What was she doing with this man? This man who had been so beautiful to her, electrified her to her core. She wanted to tie his money up in his arms and force him out the door but instead she just said, “Why are you here in Chicago again?” 

His smirk deepened into a smile. “Family business was too stressful. I needed to get away for a bit, it was too much.”

“Ah,” she responded, “it must get frustrating to be so bad all the time.” She dared a glance his way, eyes flirty with her head dipped in that “just so” kind of way.

He shook his head and made his way toward the living room, already so comfortable in her tiny little space. She felt a tiny little space opening up in her heart for him too, welcoming him in the same way her couch cushions seemed to. “When will you go back?” She questioned, following him. Her skin flushed with tiny droplets of a cold sweat. _Never. Say it. Never._

“Whenever I am needed again,” he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and then leaned back, the couch giving a satisfied sigh beneath him. “Join me, Kala?”

She tucked herself under his arm, pulled her legs up beneath her, listened to the steady thrum of blood pulsing beneath his skin. “Stay with me here?” The question felt heavy between them, the silence of the apartment suffocating. His silence was damn near deadly. 

When he finally broke the air with his words, Kala let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “You know, last night was one of the most beautiful nights of my life. I thought you were naive for posting a date advertisement on a classifieds page. Who does something like that? But I was bored, and then there you were, so beautiful… I wanted to shoot a Bazooka straight through Rajan’s heart for letting you go. And the way you make love Kala, it is like magic. For me there is no God, but I felt blessed in your arms. Now here we are. And what am I to do with that?”

So unsure of herself, so usual Kala, she pulled back a little bit and felt her stomach tense beneath her shirt. “You can do whatever you want, Wolfgang. I will do it with you.”

“Come to Paris with me. It is where I am headed next, after all.”

And Kala, oh Kala. She could not stop the pounding of her heart as it pressured her forward, pushed “yes” right out of her mouth, vocal vomit spilling all over his chest. He kissed her forehead and she thought of the way he looked at her when Rajan only looked through her, thought of the way his hands felt in hers and then she was pulling him back to the bedroom. She was pulling him back into bed and he was grabbing her as through the tear in her shorts and she was laughing this pure laugh she had never heard before, and he was blowing raspberries on her belly and kissing her all over the place, up down, and her fingers were in his hair as he tasted her. When she came again, she called out “Paris,” and he crawled back up to her, planted a wet kiss on her face and she decided maybe for once she would make herself happy. _Wolfgang, Wolfgang, Wolfgang. What a peculiar name._


End file.
